


[podfic] Fallout

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Communication Failure, Dorks, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Dorks.





	[podfic] Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258312) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 

** **

**Title: [Fallout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258312) **

**Author: ** ** [thingswithwings](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing:** Rodney McKay/John Sheppard

**Length:** 00:07:12 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/09%20\(SGA\)%20_Fallout_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
